The Babysitting Conundrum
by Sara0505
Summary: Sheldon Cooper is a successful businessman while Amy Farrah Fowler is his faithful assistant. However, fighting to get his French citizenship, he needs to suck up by showing that despite his ignorant personality, he can still benefit the community. But when he gets stuck with caring for a naughty ten year old girl, how will his work handle it? and will she get him to notice Amy? ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I got inspired by a movie I watched before and thought of adding an Amy and Sheldon twist on it, and some details from my imagination! Hope you enjoy it! ;)**_

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home**

It was a bright Saturday morning when Amy pulled her car over in the driveway in front of the local supermarket. Making her way through the automatic glass door, she started walking up and down the aisles searching for a particular ingredient that she knows her boss likes so much. How could she have gone over her entire menu items list twice and never realized she is missing that key thing that would literally make his meal complete. Strawberry Quick powder, not syrup. As she picked up the box and made her way to the cashier, she tripped upon a stuffed animal that she later realized belonged to a girl who just dropped it.

"So sorry, is this yours?" Amy asked picking up the toy and extending her arm to the child. She was wearing a dusty light pick dress and her soft hair was tied up in two messy pigtails. She seemed...unhappy!

"I don't want it!" the little girl said stomping on the floor and crossed her arms over her tiny chest. A confused Amy was taken back as she noticed the girl's voice cracking before it finally gave away and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh..don't cry, wh-what happened?" Amy was never really good with children. She was an only child and never had a chance to interact with them.

"I want that doll over there!" The girl pointed towards the toy alley where a large collection of hello kitty boxes resided on the third and fourth shelves. Amy walked over and picked up one of the boxes, handing it out to the child.

"Well, you are going to have!" The girl was reluctant before she hugged the box tight to her chest and rested her cheek, now dry with traces of tears, on it. Amy could not explain the reason behind the sense of satisfaction that suddenly overwhelmed her as she saw the little girl smile when her thoughts were interrupted by a woman running. The lady grabbed the girl's arm.

"Alice! How many times do I have to tell to put that damn doll back?! I don't have money" The smile faded from Alice's face as she released the box and started crying again in soft sobs. Amy's heart broke. The lady looked as wrecked as the girl. A baggy shirt, a skirt that looked too small on the woman and a pair of brown flats that appeared to have a hole on them. The grocery basket belonging to the woman contained a few canned goods and exactly two tomatoes.

"It's ok. It's on me! I will totally pay for it" Four pairs of eyes stared back at Amy before the woman reluctantly said thank you, and Alice picked up the box. Amy got a bubbly feeling making that girl's day and for a split second she thought about how it would feel like if she did have her own child one day.

"Mr. Cooper, we are approximately twenty minutes away from California" Leonard said in an attempt to get the attention of his bewildered boss who has spent the entire flight staring out the window. Although he has known Sheldon for a while, he never succeeded to understand his apparent love for observing clouds for hours without turning his head even once. Didn't his head hurt?

"Oh, thanks for informing me" Sheldon replied as he broke out of his gaze. Leonard and Sheldon have known each other since High School. However, Sheldon's intelligence and deep insight _(and partially his parents' money)_ had caused him to be one of America's and France's biggest businessmen. As Leonard was perfectly grateful for his position _(after all he was Sheldon's "right hand")_, he always envied his life. _Truly a magnificent person, despite his cockiness! _Leonard thought before being interrupted by a voice from the intercom of the private plane they were in. It was their call to put their belts on and get ready for landing.

Sheldon was exhausted from his trip to Paris. Five meetings, three conferences, six deals accomplished, documents signed, and only over the span of three days. He did of course take the opportunity to go to the rest of Europe and explore its wonders. But it always seemed as if whenever he wanted to treat himself, he found his work piling up on him as if it was some sort of punishment. _I guess those are the cons for having a superior mind in today's society! _He thought on the way back home.

As Leonard opened the house door, he expected to be welcomed by the warmth, quiet, the smell of his favourite air freshener and his beloved spot, the only constant spot in a world of chaos, when he was greeted with at least fifty people yelling, "Surprise!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, here is my second chapter. I just want to stress upon the fact that those characters, in addition to the show, are not mine. Definitely, all of them are OOC, but it is super fun to write so enjoy! ;) And please review, if there is time. Thanks for reading! **_

**Chapter 2: The Party Aftermath**

"What is happening?!" Sheldon stared at the massive mess that was once his orderly living room. His sofa cushions were on the ground, glitter and little pieces of confetti cluttered the polished ceramic floor and a couple of his comic books were crunched and contained feet marks on them.

"Not my comic books!" Sheldon darted across the room retrieving them. Music was blasting with some ridiculous rap song, one of which Sheldon disliked. How people could listen to that anyways, he never comprehended. Liquor smell filled the room, and some people seemed pretty occupied with dancing despite his dramatic entrance.

"Stop that, st-stop that I said!" The noise finally receded, and the entire audience was now staring at Sheldon, not the smelly cooper, but the party pooper! "Heey, Cooper!" A man said holding a vodka bottle. Sheldon recognized him right away as Berry Kripky, his high school and business rival.

"Kripky!" Sheldon was surprised to see that man at his house. They were full-out enemies, and they already established that fact since Sheldon failed to make that deal with Ground Monkeys Inc. _Okay! Failed is not the right word!_ He kept reminding himself. Sheldon reached his position as general manager of Sheldon Cooper Marketing and Business Foundation as a result of his own efforts, but Berry Kripky had used other tactics.

"What's up with you man, we awe just twying to have some fun awound here!" Kripky said.

"Not in my house! Definitely, not when you and your little friends have turned my precious home to some disco tic! And who invited you here anyways?!" Sheldon yelled across, not just towards Kripky.

"I believe Amy did. She had planned a surprise party as a way to welcome you home from a whole month of travel," Leonard explained showing Sheldon her text message that she has sent to Leonard telling him about the plan which she mapped to carry out this evening.

_Hey Leonard, I am planning to prepare a little welcome party for Mr. Cooper when he comes back! Please inform me as soon as you can about your arrival date_

_Thank You, _

_Amy Farrah Fowler..._

If the presence of fifty drunken and dancing individuals in his house struck one of Sheldon's nerves, the fact that Amy was behind it instantly doubled that effect! From the day Amy started working for him, he truly believed that he found his perfect work partner. She was the most intelligent person he has ever met, besides him of course. Her work ethic was superior. He always found her there beside him when he needed her. He didn't have to call, text, or waste his time wondering where she is if he needed information gathered or research conducted. And working for him for almost four years, he was rest assured she was the one who knows him best. Clearly not! Sheldon stormed out of the living room, and the music instantly came back on. His plan was to lock himself up in his room, as he always did when upset, and order hot chocolate! He was stopped in his tracks by sound coming from the kitchen. Great, more music! However, the voice was not as disturbing and noisy as the noises coming out of the living room stereo, to which Leonard was also now dancing.

As he approached the kitchen doors, the words of what he recognized to be, "You are my sunshine" rung in his head. Amy played this song all the time in her office as part of her Neil Diamond playlist. How she managed to concentrate while that hogwash played across the room, he never understood.

Sheldon stood at the kitchen door while he observed how Amy slowly swayed back and forth to the notes of music, headphones in her ears. She carefully arranged the cut hot dog pieces in a pot of steaming spaghetti with salsa, topped with cheese and coriander. Her movements were soft and swift and her voice was truly magical. As the song came to an end, she whispered the last few words, tilting her head slightly to the side to brush some of strands of hair which made their way to her face and were now bugging her. Her lips parted slightly as she licked some salsa from her lips. Sheldon had commented at how ridiculous and slippery lip gloss looked on females. But on her, it never bothered him...He never realized how long he has been staring, leaning against the wall, until her calling his name brought him back to reality.

"Mr. Cooper, welcome back!" Her face lit up instantly and a wide smile made her way across her lips as she saw him. He definitely looked tired from the trip. His hair was slightly messy and his tuxedo jacket needed ironing! _He still looks sharp. _She thought.

"Oh well, thanks very much! Your attempt at "welcoming me" has clearly been very successful because you see; see that, I am very happy indeed!" Sheldon was now pointing at his face to emphasize his point. He looked very crossed and the smile on Amy's face disappeared just as quickly as it has appeared. He had a hard time at being sarcastic, but when he did, no one could not not notice.

"I am sorry, I get the impression that I have upset you in some way-" Amy started looking at her feet.

"Upset me? I am very disappointed in you! I have honestly expected more from you Amy. A club at my house? What exactly were you thinking, woman?!" With that, he stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Amy on the verge of tears. She was excited when Leonard informed her of his homecoming. Her plan was to make him realize how much all of the company workers and his friends, expect of course when certain individuals like Kripky decided to show up uninvited, missed him. How much _she _missed him. An entire month without Sheldon has been unimaginable. She has always longed to that moment in the morning when he makes his way to his office, passing by her desk first. He would always wish her good morning and flash him of his heart-stopping smiles. She wondered if he will ever smile at her again, if she has committed one of those mistakes which Sheldon considered unforgettable, when he came back! She heard his footsteps and she quickly wiped her tears.

He walked towards her directly, with determination in his eyes. Amy's heart literally leapt as he approached her with incredible force. He made his way to the counter and grabbed the spaghetti with little pieces of hot-dog-cut-up-in-it bowl that was placed behind her.

"Give me that!" Sheldon said before he left the kitchen once again. Despite her sadness, Sheldon's childish gesture made her smile.


End file.
